


Whatever Shall I Do

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the trashiest, most hackneyed cliché in the book: the Omega who pays what should be an uneventful visit to an Alpha, but then – surprise!...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Shall I Do

1\. 

The moment Will stepped into Jack’s office, he nearly turned right around and walked right back out, because he could see that Jack was holding a stack of green forms. Green meant medical, and medical meant that there was nothing Jack could be planning to say that Will wanted to hear. 

“Have a seat,” Jack said. Will stood. Jack gave him a reproachful glance, but went on anyway. “I see that last quarter you requested leave for the duration of your heat, but I don’t see that your insurance was billed for a clinic visit that week.” He turned one of the forms around, to illustrate his statement. 

Will shrugged and said, “So?” 

“So,” Jack tapped the papers back into a neat stack and set them aside, “if you didn’t go to the Omega clinic for your heat, where did you go instead?” 

“Why should I tell you that?” 

“Because I need to know if my best profiler is going to put our work in jeopardy by getting himself knocked up, that’s why.” 

“I have no doubt that you would find out about it if I ‘got myself knocked up,’ because that would be a medical miracle and would probably make global headlines.” Will leaned forward, put his clenched fists on the edge of the desk, and looked Jack in the eye. “So you know, I’m on birth control. Okay? I am not required to tell you that, but I am offering it. I will _not_ tell you anything else about how I take care of my heats, and since 2004 the Supreme Court says you are not allowed to _make_ me tell you.” Will drew himself to his full height and stalked out the door, calling behind him, “And that’s the end of the discussion.” 

“I say when it’s the end of the discussion!” Jack shouted after him, to no avail. 

 

 

2\. 

 It was the trashiest, most hackneyed cliché in the book: the Omega who pays what should be an uneventful visit to an Alpha, but then – surprise! – suddenly goes into heat. “Oh goodness, I just totally lost track of when it was supposed to happen. Dearie me, whatever shall I do, now that my uncontrollable desire for Alpha cock has made me so vulnerable?” 

But it truly was an accident. Will had felt fine that afternoon, when he’d headed out for his appointment with Hannibal in Baltimore. There was admittedly a little light-headedness when Hannibal had opened the door that led from the waiting room into his office, but Will attributed it to having skipped dinner, again. They were about thirty minutes into their session before he could admit, to himself, what was happening, and another fifteen before he could admit it to Hannibal. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, rising from the chair, “but I have to leave, right now. It’s obvious that I’m, uh…that I wasn’t paying attention to my calendar.” His coat was around somewhere. He twisted to and fro, trying to remember where. He drew his palm down the front of his chest; everything was feeling so hot and itchy under his clothes. 

Hannibal watched Will with intense interest. If he had an opinion about the veracity of Will’s claiming to have made an honest mistake, he kept it to himself. 

What Will should have done at that point was drive back to Virginia and check in to his usual clinic, which admitted Omegas twenty-four hours a day. Then, he would have spent the next few days in a clean, comfortable room, occupying himself with the clinic’s toys and machines and having meals brought to him by indifferent Betas. 

But what Hannibal offered to do instead, having no further appointments that day, was to drive Will back to _his_ home, a much shorter distance, and see to Will’s needs in the comfort of his bed. 

If Hannibal had made this offer, say, via telegram, Will would have sensibly turned him down. But he made this offer where Will could get a good whiff of his pheromones, the now-irresistible smell of a healthy, powerful Alpha. It made Will want to open his mouth, spread his legs, make every orifice available to Hannibal right then and there, forget the driving. But this was Hannibal’s place of business, perhaps not an ideal location upon which to distribute Omega fluids and odors. So what followed was a _very_ tense car ride, after which everything was a blur until Will found himself on his hands and knees in Hannibal’s bed, with Hannibal buried in his slick depths. 

And it was _incredible_ – unlike anything he’d experienced before, not a bit like the clinic. There were lush dark bedcovers instead of sterile white sheets. He was awash in real Alpha pheromones, not piped-in synthetic ones. But obviously the most astounding thing of all was that, while Hannibal may have publicly presented as a paragon of decorous appearance and impeccable manners, he fucked like a goddamned wild animal, and it was driving Will out of his mind, feeling that cock gliding thickly in and out. It drove all thought and reason from him, so that his head was filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin. It was so ludicrously obscene and he couldn’t get enough of it. He flexed his arms and rolled his hips, pushing back against Hannibal, getting it as fast as he could, causing that sound as much as he could, using it to punctuate his unashamed pleading for Hannibal to extinguish the fire inside him: _Harder, harder, ohh like that, all the way in, do it, fucking do it._

Hannibal did his best to honor these requests. At first he thought that a firm hold on Will’s flanks would be sufficient to keep him steady through the frenzied undulations of his eager body. But it soon became apparent that he needed to hold onto Will more securely than that to keep him from bouncing around too recklessly, to keep the rhythm going. He wasn’t much taller than Will, but he had a longer torso, and so he was able to lean forward and plant his locked arms on the mattress in front of Will’s shoulders, so that when he thrust, Will could not be propelled forward. He had to be still, and take each thrust to the hilt, feel the full impact of Hannibal’s hipbones against his ass, consistent and inescapable. 

Will was getting fucked so deep now, it was making him panic a little. He never went this deep and hard with the machines at the clinic. Still, he begged for more, his shouts now reduced to little hiccups as he continued with his superfluous urging, _Fuck me, give it to me, fuck me, I need it, fucking do it, do it_. 

But everything was moving quite quickly, and already Hannibal was starting to feel some resistance when he tried to push the last inches in. He slowed down a fraction, and said, slowly and clearly, “Will, listen to me. My knot gets larger than the average, so when it forms, you must keep very still, or I may hurt you.” 

Blissed out and intoxicated, Will barely understood what Hannibal was saying but got the basic idea that something had to be done just then. He panted, “Uh, okay. Okay. What do I do?” 

“Just lie down on your belly,” Hannibal said. To his delight, he could feel Will squeezing around him as he laid down – he didn’t want to part with Hannibal’s cock even for a second. Hannibal carefully lowered himself in tandem, so as not to deprive him. 

“But I need to touch my cock,” Will said, “or else I can’t come.” 

“I’ll make you come, I promise. Now you must keep still.” 

Will tried, but it was hard not to wriggle when all the skin contact was so delicious. He’d had no idea how incredible it felt to be touched all over by a big strong Alpha. It had been so rough – if he’d been told honestly two hours ago how rough it would be, he might have fled. But right now, as much as he felt raw and hot and sticky and exposed, he also felt safe in Hannibal’s strong embrace, and as Hannibal’s knot swelled, the pleasure continued to mount, ready to spill over him in waves, promising sublime gratification. 

The pressure and heat became almost excruciating as Hannibal’s knot continued to grow, bigger than anything he’d ever felt in there. But it was also exactly where Will needed it most, and he could not help the rhythmic clenching of his body around it. Just when he was certain it would split him apart, Hannibal groaned sharply, and Will felt the bursts of fluid flowing into him. 

Will’s body squeezed Hannibal so intensely, drew his seed from him so sweetly; this body which had, until today, demonstrated nothing but defensiveness and resistance to him, now welcomed him, engulfed him. But Hannibal had an obligation, and he was far from finished. With Will still securely snared on his knot, he began to rotate his hips, grinding carefully but purposefully inside Will’s slippery, relaxed hole. 

Will twitched beneath him, oversaturated with pleasure but trapped on that final plateau of arousal. Hannibal hadn’t been joking about his knot: it was enormous, and it was hitting every sensitive spot inside him with an aching deliciousness as Hannibal moved in tight circles. Pinned too tightly to even push his hips up to receive more, Will could do nothing but scrabble helplessly against the mattress and whine with how close he was. His voice broke as he cried out, “I can’t…” 

Hannibal rocked against him, twisting his hips, working Will fiercely with his knot. He laid his forehead between Will’s shoulder blades and growled, “Don’t disappoint me. I promised you that you would come. Aren’t you going to come for me without even being touched?” 

“No, no, I can’t. No _ohh_ \--” Will wailed high and loud as he clawed at the sheets, finally jerking and shivering through a hot, sharp climax. As he tightened once more, Hannibal shot one last load into him, a lovely little voluptuous throb that made him groan softly against Will’s shoulder. 

Gentle twitches continued to wrack Will’s body as the sweat cooled on his flushed, radiant skin. He could just barely get enough oxygen, and it was ridiculously humid underneath Hannibal, but he didn’t feel like moving or struggling against it at all. The pamphlet at the Omega clinic had explained this phenomenon in an abstract way, for the benefit of any new client who had not been provided a proper education on the matter in their youth. The explanations usually went like this: _Omegas often feel [some way or other] during their heat. This is because of [something that invariably had to do with encouraging conception]. We can help you cope with these feelings using [a patented technique or medical device]._

But only now, for the first time, did Will truly understand: the reason he didn’t want to move was because he just felt warm and cozy and filthy all over, and he feared that if he moved a single muscle, the feeling would dissipate, and he never wanted that to happen. 

Hannibal was similarly content, his arms full of Will, gripping him and being gripped by him in return, all tangled up, with Will’s smell in his nose all the way to the back of his throat. “Stay with me for the week,” he demanded softly, nuzzling into the nape of Will’s neck. “I will cancel all my appointments.” 

“I won’t need a whole week. My heats are fairly short. I think it’s the birth control.” 

“More’s the pity. Nevertheless, I will happily take care of you for the rest of your heat, service you and keep you fed and watered, if you will continue to honor me with your company.” 

Will was silent for a long while. It was tempting, for sure, to spend three or four days spread out on a king-size bed having every spare corner of his ass filled, closing his legs every few hours for just long enough to eat some rich, delicious food. 

But he knew that it was a bad idea. There could be no doubt about the consequences if he complied with Hannibal’s request. For weeks afterward, everyone with a nose would know that he had been covered by an Alpha, and most of the people he was likely to encounter would be able to discern that it had been Hannibal.

It would make the already unwieldy relationship between his work life and his personal life even more awkward to manage, and the absolute best-case scenario would be if that was the _only_ unfavorable consequence. So finally, Will said: 

“…You’re sure it’s not too much trouble?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel! "I Would Do That," http://archiveofourown.org/works/2141712


End file.
